Heretofore, semiconductor devices such as, for example, IC, LSI, have been produced by forming a conductive metal film, an insulation layer and a low dielectric material layer on a substrate such as silicon wafer by an evaporation method or the like; coating thereon an anti-reflection coating layer which inhibits irregular light reflection at exposure and a resist layer; and then forming a resist pattern by selectively exposing and developing these layers; after that selectively etching the conductive metal film, the insulation layer, the low dielectric material and the anti-reflection coating layer using this resist pattern as a mask to form fine circuits; and furthermore removing the resist layer and the anti-reflection coating layer by ashing of the resist layer and the like by ashing or the like; and after that treating resist layer residue and anti-reflection coating layer residue remained in the ashing process and the like with a cleaning (removing) liquid or the like.
On the other hand, although various resist removing agents have been known (e.g. Patent Literature 1 and 2, etc.), there is a problem as follow. Although these removing agents are effective to a substrate on which no anti-reflection coating layer has been originally coated when these resist removing agents are used for treating the substrate after being etched as mentioned above, it is possible to remove a resist layer but difficult to remove the anti-reflection coating layer for a substrate on which an anti-reflection coating layer has been coated. Thus, in the present situation, removing of both layers of a resist layer and an anti-reflection coating layer at the same time depends mostly on techniques such as ashing. However, these techniques such as ashing require large facilities, and also require the cleaning (removing) of residues of ashed resist layer, residues of anti-reflection coating layer, and the like after the ashing process in the present situation when ultrafine circuits are required, and makes the process complicated one.
Under such situation, a method for removing an anti-reflection coating layer by such a convenient means not requiring large facilities as mentioned above has been demanded, and also existence of chemical solution to satisfy this demand or existence of chemical solution, which can realize removing of not only an anti-reflection coating layer but also even a resist layer, has been demanded.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2004-241414
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2006-106616